


Easy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: She lusts. Filler scene for 2.14, Born Under a Bad Sign. That means spoilers, y'all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Easy  
**Author:** Impertinence  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** She lusts.  
**Notes:** Filler scene for 2.14, Born Under a Bad Sign. That means spoilers, y'all.  
**Disclaimer:** If it's illegal where you are then by clicking you release me of responsibility for your seeing this material; none of this is mine.  
  
  
  
  
She lusts.  
  
It starts slowly, a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. The body she last resided in knew only fear, but now her host is entirely unaware, trapped in a corner of his own mind that even she cannot touch; this body running itself, and it's hungry.  
  
She picks up two girls the first day. Tiny, cute things, they don't know what the hell they're in for when the hands press on their lower backs; she fucks them, making them come screaming, and when she spills herself inside them she feels a vicious sense of self-satisfaction that has nothing to do with this body's now-flaccid cock.  
  
The bodies are pathetically easy to dispose of.  
  
The next night, it's men. Old habits die hard. She blows a man in an alley and he gives her fifty dollars. The hard fucking he gives her after that would have been enough payment, but she knows better than to accept.  
  
The fourth night there is no one, and she lies awake in bed, the body torturously hard and tight. Her skin feels too small, and while she wants to think it's because of the brand, she knows the truth.  
  
The girl's body was half-dead, but this one burns bright and hard with life, and _need._  
  
She reaches down and touches herself. Instant gratification - she moans as she spills into her hand.  
  
The fifth night, the memories start bleeding in. They make her head reel and she falls back onto the bed without even realizing it - until the barrage of images and feelings come at her.  
  
_"Fuck, Sam," Dean gasps, familiar face contorted into expressions that fill Sam with a fierce kind of joy. He fucks himself on Dean's dick, harder and faster, looking down and moaning at the way Dean's stretched out over the sheets. His cock is stretching Sam wide, but they both know who's in control._  
  
She laughs, hard and sharp. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," she says, her voice echoing in the empty room. "Someone's been a _bad_ boy."  
  
Loose hand around the body's cock, stroking and pulling.  
  
_"I love you." Just a whisper and Sam flinches, face flushing. He'd meant this to be...something. Something different, but now it's_ them _and it's so real that he doesn't know how he's going to show Dean the acceptance letter in his backpack.  
  
He pulls Dean closer and goes to his knees, instead._  
  
The body's breathing speeds up, hips jerking entirely without rhythm. She closes her eyes and gives in to the memories, letting herself thing of him. Dean.  
  
Brother.  
  
_"Don't ever do it again."  
  
A thrust that pushes Sam hard into the sheets and he groans, fighting back, making it hurt more - making it better. "Maybe I should."  
  
"This is ours," Dean shouts. It's the voice he uses when he needs Sam to obey, and in this context it has Sam gasping, his dick almost painful, weeping precome and needing to be touched. _ Needing, _but Sam's arms are tied above his head and he knows that Dean needs this way more than he does. "No one else's," Dean adds, and now his voice is quieter. "Not even hers."  
  
He closes his eyes and thinks of Cassie, of Jess, of all the things and places and people they haven't talked about; and he nods.  
  
"Okay," he says, and Dean leans down to kiss him._  
  
She comes hard and fast and unexpected, the body giving in on her until, for a second, she's lost to dark; but then the body yanks her back in again, settling her into every pulsing, vibrating, wet and satisfied pore.  
  
She lies there for a long time, stroking her belly absently, a smile on her face.  
  
"This," she says finally, raising her hands and spreading the fingers to inspect them, "is going to be _fun._ "  
  
On the sixth day she kills the man. His blood alone was enough to satiate the body.  
  
On the seventh day, she rests.


End file.
